


Taken in the Butt by the Gay Vigilante Acro-Bird

by Morimaitar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birds, Chuck Tingle-Adjacent, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Jason Todd is an Author, JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M, Partial Nudity, Please Forgive me, Romance Novel, Vintage Gay Pulp Novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimaitar/pseuds/Morimaitar
Summary: The Red Hood has a secret: he's a part-time romance novelist.This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Taken in the Butt by the Gay Vigilante Acro-Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solomonara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/gifts).



> I saw the prompt and couldn't help myself. It's what we deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Jason regret this more than dying? Possibly...
> 
> (Cover art inspired by _Fallen Eagle_ , by Carl Corley)


End file.
